


The High Priestess

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: In a dying world, Omegas are rare and kept as prisoners of their packs. Ten is an Omega on the run, trusting nothing but his instincts. Taeyong is just a packless Beta, until he meets a beautiful stranger in a pond during a full moon.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 21
Kudos: 176





	The High Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes part of the tarot. they can all be read independently.**
> 
> enjoy!

The moon provides enough light for Ten to walk the forest without needing a fire. Which is perfect, because he can keep moving, instead of finding a place to hide during the night. 

Ten is always on the move.

It's his way to survive and avoid capture in a world where Omegas are hunted and kept as prisoners against their will. Ten has no plans to ever be captured, not alive at least. And for that to happen, he uses everything his last pack taught him. They used to be a group of seven Betas, Omegas and one Alpha that, like their parents before them, resisted the violent and rising pack dynamics. There was peace for a while, until the big ones decided to assimilate the smaller ones by force. Since then, everything Ten has known was bloodshed and running away.

He's lost everyone. Ten wanders the outlands alone now, evading contact with others. He learned how to survive in such conditions, knows which herbs to take to erase his scent and suppress his heat. He knows how to hunt, make a fire, find clean water. And above it all, he learned to never trust another human being.

The only thing Ten trusts are his instincts.

So when he comes by a crystalline pond with a small waterfall, Ten's feet stop before he can think anything. The surface is like a blue mirror, reflecting the moon. He crouches next to it, putting his finger in. The temperature is perfect for a dive. Maybe he can finally have a proper immersed bath and wash his clothes, find a place nearby to wait for dawn. 

_ I have to keep going _ , he tells himself. 

But the water seems to be calling him. Ten dips his hand in and sighs. It feels delicious. If there’s a night to go swimming, it’s tonight. So he drops his backpack and opens his belt, dropping it on the ground. Far away, he can hear a howl. Ten undresses and welcomes the breeze on his skin. He folds his clothes properly and sets them all neatly beside each other, hidden in a bush. Then, he steps into the water.

Ten smiles without meaning to. The feeling is so good, like it's coating his entire body with freshness, and it's instantly relaxing. All of Ten’s worries float away as he floats in the pond, letting the water wash away at everything he no longer needs. Ten just stares up at the starry sky and the moon, thinking they are the only things existing in the universe. He wishes that was true.

After he’s swimmed enough, Ten starts washing his clothes diligently, leaving them to dry in a nearby tree. There is enough wind that they’ll be dried before sunrise, then he can be on his way.

Already starting to shrink, Ten is just resting by the stone near his things when he hears a crack of leaves. He freezes completely. Someone is approaching, it is clear by the steps. And whoever is coming is not trying to mask it either. Right across from Ten, he sees a shadow step out of the forest and into the moonlight. Still, Ten can’t get a good look at them, except that they are short and skinny. So not a huge threat. 

The shadow stops and kneels by the pond. They proceed to splash their faces and drink from it for a while. Ten moves his arm slowly, reaching for the knife in his belt. But to unhook it, he has to click open a buttom, so he just leaves his hand there in case he needs it. A couple of minutes pass and the person doesn’t leave. In fact, they take off their backpack and sigh, seemingly tired. Of course, out of every night, the one Ten decides to rest by a pond is the same as theirs. He is tired by now and getting cold from being in the water too long.

So when his head falls forward from sleep, he flinches, making the water splash all around him.

The shadow startles. 

“Who’s there?” asks a soft male voice.

Ten grabs the knife, getting ready to strike, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

“I-I see you” says the shadow. “It’s okay. I’m unarmed.”

He lifts his arms. 

“I’m just an irrelevant Beta, don’t worry” the stranger says, with humor in his voice.

There’s something different about his demeanour that Ten has never seen in anyone. He’s curious now. He leaves the half-shadows of his hiding spot into the full force of the moonlight.

“W-wow” goes the stranger.

Ten keeps his knife in his hand. He tries to smell him, now that they are closer, and nothing particular catches his nose.

“You’re an omega.”

The stranger sounds amazed.

Ten flinches automatically. Even if he isn’t objectively afraid, because he can probably take this scrawny man down, he gets instinctively afraid.

“It’s okay” he lifts his hands again. “Don’t be scared. Seriously, I have no weapons on me. Why don’t you come out of the water and see for yourself?”

“I can’t” says Ten.

“Why not?”

“My clothes are wet.”

“Oh” he appears to think. “Here, have my shirt” 

The man starts undressing, taking off his coat and then a shirt that’s too big for him. He’s still with a white t-shirt underneath it. Ten notices he’s not wearing shoes and his pants are pulled up, so he steps into the water a bit.

“Don’t come too close” says Ten.

“I’ll stay right here” he promises. “I’m Taeyong, by the way.”

“Close your eyes.”

Taeyong puts a hand over them and Ten grabs the shirt. That’s when he realizes not only it but all of Taeying is covered in dark spots. He can feel the distinct smell of dried blood. With a knife between his teeth, Ten buttons down the shirt, analysing him. He sees Taeyong is a mess. He’s probably been in a fight of some sorts.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeah.”

They are standing in front of each other now. Ten can finally see his face properly. He claims to be a Beta, but his features are so delicate he could pass as an Omega. Big eyes, small angular jaw, high cheekbones. He’s probably prettier than Ten. Taeyong is looking at him with equal curiosity.

“What is an Omega doing alone in the middle of the outlands?” he asks. “If I may ask.”

“I live in the outlands.”

“That’s incredible. You’re-” he looks genuinely amazed.

“How did you get here? Who messed you up?” Ten interrupts him, not wanting chit chat.

Tayong chuckles. 

“I thought, If I’m gonna die, I might as well die somewhere pretty” he gives his back to Ten and goes to rest by a rock.

“Die?”

“I got kicked out of my pack when I didn’t present as Alpha or Omega” explains Taeyong. “As for who messed me up, I got captured by some other packs, but when they realized I wasn’t an Omega, they kicked me out as well. One night, when things got bad, I just escaped and decided to come as far as I could. I haven’t had a sip of water in two days when I got here.”

Ten listened carefully. He seems truthful and his appearance matches his story. Ten watches him clutch his leg absentmindedly.

“What’s wrong with your leg?”

“Oh, nothing. Just a cut that isn’t healing properly” Taeyong dismisses it.

Ten’s heart grows heavy. There is a voice in his head telling him to pack up and go, that Taeyong is nothing but trouble on his way. But another voice, a much calmer one, is telling him not to leave a wounded person behind.

“Let me see it” he kneels beside him.

“I-I’d have to take my pants off.”

“I’ll close my eyes” Ten covers his, just like Taeyong did for him.

“Okay” he accepts and starts moving around. “Done.”

Ten examines a poorly done dressing that has already bled through a while ago. He takes it off to reveal an infected wound.

“It doesn’t look good” Taeyong states the obvious. “That’s why I thought, without proper care, I would…”

“Stop saying you’ll die” interrupts Ten, aggravated. “Get in the pond and get yourself cleaned up properly, I’ll redress the wound after that. Can you wash your clothes while you’re at it?”

“I guess so” says Taeyong, taking off his shirt.

Ten sighs. “I’ll help.”

They do exactly that, washing Taeyong’s wound and clothes as dawn approaches. Ten thanks the moon and stars that his own clothes dry quickly, so he’s not running around wearing only Taeyong’s shirt. The sun is already out when Ten bandages Taeyong’s leg, applying the proper herbs inside the cut and covering with a leaf. He ties it with a piece of clean fabric. 

“Can you walk normally?”

“I have some pain, but yeah. Why?”

“We need to get going.”

“We…?”

“We can’t afford to stay in one place, or someone will find us” explains Ten. 

“O-Okay” says Taeyong, big eyes filled with an emotion Ten doesn’t understand.

“Come on.”

And they depart. Slowly at first, then Taeyong’s leg begins to heal and they pick up the pace, braving new areas that Ten has never explored. Little by little, Ten teaches Taeyong how to survive in the wilderness, while they get to know each other.

“Why run so far away?” asks Taeyong, one night.

They are in the dark, only coals lighting the surroundings.

“I was born free” whispers Ten, looking at the sky. “And when another pack decided to overpower us, we chose to run and remain free for as long as we could. I refuse to live imprisoned, used only for breeding. I'd rather die.”

Taeyong processes this.

“And you’re the only one left?”

The truth hangs heavy in his heart.

“Yes” says Ten. 

Taeyong reaches for his hand in solidarity, a gesture that says more than a thousand words could.

“I thought I was so far off from society that I'd never see a human face again” he says. “And somehow, there you were, in the pond. I’m glad I saw you.”

Ten smiles into the darkness. He’s glad too.

The full moon is coming back, so it’s been a month since Ten has teamed up with Taeyong, something he never thought would happen again. After he and Lucas, the last Alpha of his group, got separated in an ambush, Ten imagined the road ahead of him was a lonely one. So finding Taeyong and actually befriending him seemed impossible or truly magical. But it happened. And Ten feels safe around him, another rarity.

It’s nightfall and they are about to turn off their fire and get ready for watch duty and the darkness. They are both sitting down, Ten is sharpening his knife and Taeyong distracted by something.

“Taeyong, can you pass me the water?”

No answers.

“Taeyong?” Ten looks at him.

He is holding himself, head hanging low, shaking. Ten drops his things and kneels beside him. 

“Are you okay? What’s happening?”

Ten puts a hand on his shoulder and he can feel Taeyong burning through his clothes. Taeyong flinches away from his touch. Suddenly, Ten can get a whiff of honey coming from him.

But before Ten can do anything, he’s on the floor.

There’s a growl and Taeyong is baring his teeth, pupils blown-out, going for Ten’s neck.

His instincts kick in and Ten shoves him away, rolling on top of him, foot pinning one of Taeyong’s arms down.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Taeyong chokes out, and Ten realizes he was pressing his throat with his arm way too hard.

He coughs, while Ten examines him closely. Then, he gets up and grabs his knife, leaving Taeyong sprawled on the floor.

“You lied to me!” exclaims Ten, unable to hold back his anger.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me” whimpers Taeyong, curling up in a ball. “Ten, please…”

“You’re in a rut!” yells Ten. “You’re not a Beta!”

“No, no. I never presented” says Taeyong desperately.

Ten starts packing up his stuff in a blind rage. Taeyong opens his eyes and realizes this.

“No! Please, Ten! I didn’t know!” he cries out.

Ten stops. His hands are shaking and there are tears in his eyes. He takes a deep breath.

“Fuck, this hurts so much” Taeyong cries out again.

“Shut up! Or you’ll attract someone” complains Ten, going back to his side.

He kneels beside him and takes Taeyong’s hand.

“Ten, I’d never hurt you” whispers Taeyong, staring at him with teary eyes. “I’m sorry…”

“I know” Ten nods. “Eat this.”

He hands him something for the pain, a suppressor and a scent blocker. Ten remembers well when Lucas presented and the pain he was in for at least a couple days. Taeyong chews the herbs and Ten hands him the water bottle to wash it down. He broke a sweat on his forehead but looks calmer now. Ten decides to pack their camp.

“What are you doing?” mumbles Taeyong with difficulty, from his place on the floor. 

“We made too much of a fuzz. And we need a safe place for you to spend your rut.”

Taeyong just grunts in response. Ten picks up both their backpacks, erases their traces from the place and helps Taeyong stand up.

“Lean on me” he says, pulling Taeyong’s arm over his shoulders. 

They brave through the darkness for hours without rest, Taeyong barely hanging onto Ten, in pain and running a fever. When Ten’s knees are about to give in, they reach a creek. Ten decides to stop so they can drink water. It’s almost dawn. He scours the surroundings only to find a naturally hidden cave, perfect for them.

Ten settles Taeyong inside and takes a seat near the entrance. His body is so tired, but his mind is scared. He doesn’t want to let himself fall asleep. In the end, no matter how much he trusts Taeyong, he is still an Alpha. He's not gonna abandon him suffering in the middle of the wilderness, but he also doesn’t know what this means for them in the long run. 

He fights sleep, clutching his knife tight. But eventually, he loses.

Something nudges him awake. Ten almost slashes at Taeyong.

“Sorry” he says.

“No, I’m sorry” says Taeyong. “I’m the one that jumped you.”

What an awkward way to start things. Ten glances over at Taeyong, kneeling beside him, not too close. He can feel his distinct honey scent, a soft one for an Alpha. Before presenting, Taeyong had no aroma.

“I really didn’t know” Taeyong repeats.

“I believe you” he says. “You smell different now.”

“Oh” goes Taeyong. “You smell different too.”

“What do I smell like?” Ten asks, curious.

“Wild blackberries. I mean, I could always feel your scent, but it’s stronger now.”

"How could you? I'm always on scent blockers” Ten wonders.

"I don't know. You're making my mouth water” Taeyong looks away, flushed.

“Maybe we should take more blockers” says Ten quickly.

“Probably.”

“Anyway, are you feeling better?” Ten needs to change the subject.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure we slept for more than a day.”

“I think so too. There’s a creek nearby, you should take a bath” he suggests.

They leave, one to the river and another to scout and forage around for herbs. Now they both need to be on suppressors and scent blockers, and Ten’s stock isn’t unlimited. After one hour, Ten is coming back and decides to stop by the creek. He is usually quiet on his feet, like a feline, so Taeyong doesn’t hear him coming. Ten sees him, only in his underwear, wet hair pushed back, rinsing his shirt, muscles in his arm and torso taut. When did Taeyong’s body change? He wasn’t like that at all when they met, a mere month ago. Taeyong used to be skinnier than Ten. And even if Taeyong’s not the biggest Alpha Ten’s ever seen, he’s still strong and athletic. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Ten comes closer.

“Hey” Taeyong smiles, making Ten’s stomach flutter.

“Hi, I managed to find some herbs and dinner for us” Ten informs, trying to keep his eyes off Taeyong’s abs.

“Great. How about I start a fire and cook while you take a dive in the river? The water is delicious.”

Ten bites his bottom lip and nods. Taeyong climbs towards their hideout and Ten hits his forehead, not knowing why he’s acting like that. After the dip, he returns to find the food ready and Taeyong is still without a shirt. It’s more distracting than he’d like to admit. They eat in silence.

“What do you think happened?” asks Taeyong, suddenly. 

Ten looks at him, big eyes staring at the fire.

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard of anything like this. Maybe you are a late presenter…”

“Five years late?” Taeyong glances at Ten.

He doesn’t know how to respond.

“I think it was you.”

“What?”

“I presented after I met you” says Taeyong. “After I came in contact with you and your scent, even when you were using suppressors and scent blockers.”

Ten thinks he sounds crazy. But he also sounds right.

“If we never met, I would have died in the wilderness, alone, thinking I was a Beta” Taeyong says. “You saved me.”

“Taeyong…” Ten chokes out, unable to keep going.

“It’s true” he says and his eyes are filled with something just as sweet as his scent.

Ten’s eyes are burning with tears and he can’t stay here anymore. He gets up and leaves.

“Ten!” calls Taeyong, but he doesn’t follow him.

It’s good, because Ten needs to be alone. He goes to sit by the creek. Ten cries as the night falls and the full moon takes the sky. He’s overflowing with emotions, things he never felt before, that he can’t explain.

When Ten goes back, the fire is already out, and Taeyong is sleeping at a corner. Ten feels the need to go lay by him, inhale his scent, huddle into his warmth. He does crawl close and touches his hair, but backs far away, finding another place to rest his head.

He wakes up at dawn, like always. A couple minutes later, Taeyong is up too. Sitting with his legs pulled closed to his chest, Ten knows what he needs to say, but doesn’t want to.

“Taeyong” he calls him. “We should talk about this.”

Taeyong nods.

“I understand completely if you want to leave” he says. “I would never stop you.”

For once, Ten wishes he would beg for them to stay together.

“Do you think maybe the fact that we are close can trigger our ruts and heats?” asks Ten.

“Probably. Your scent has been getting stronger and stronger since I presented.”

Taeyong is looking at him in a disarming way that makes Ten blush, turning away.

“We upped our dosages and it didn’t work then.”

“No. If you want us to go our separate ways…” Taeyong trails off.

The thought of being alone again crushes Ten in a way he didn’t think was possible.

"Maybe you can mark me."

"What?" Taeyong’s head snaps towards him.

"That way I'd be yours and our ruts and heats wouldn't be so strong” reasons Ten, looking at his feet.

"Only if you accept me."

"Why wouldn't I ?"

"Because marking is something that's supposed to happen between real mates, preferentially ones that had sex before or after it” says Taeyong.

Ten bites the inside of his mouth. Then, he crawls over to him, closing the distance.

"Maybe we're not mates like that but… we are survival mates. Isn't that bond just as strong?"

"I guess."

Ten puts a hand on his knee. Taeyong is thoughtful.

"Unless you're waiting for someone else…"

"I'm not. If there's any Omega that I want- that feels right to mark… it's you."

They trade a meaningful look that is too much for Ten. He glances away.

"Okay. Do it."

Ten bares his neck for him, pulling down his shirt. He awaits nervously for Taeyong to approach. First, he feels Taeyong's nose against his gland, sending a shiver down his spine. Taeyong lets out a low growl before sinking his teeth into the curve of his neck. Ten thought it would be painful but it's the most pleasure he's ever had. He can't help a mewl from escaping. There’s goosebumps all over his body and an incomparable joy filling his brain. Taeyong takes Ten in his arms and lays down on top of him gently, bodies trembling together. When he's done, he deposits a kiss on the broken skin and moves to look at Ten, who has tears in his eyes. Taeyong's lips are bloodied.

"I'm sorry” he pants. “Did it hurt?"

Ten shakes his head, running fingers through Taeyong's hair. He pulls him closer until their noses are touching.

"Taeyong…" he whimpers, voice an octave higher, unrecognizable, because it's not just him calling for Taeyong, but an Omega calling for his Alpha.

The mark has lowered all his inhibitions and barriers. Ten sees now how much he's wanted Taeyong, since the night at the pond, even if they weren't ready to recognize and admit it before. Taeyong’s breath is honey against Ten’s skin and all he wants is for his Alpha to kiss him on the lips, sealing the mark forever.

“Ten” he whispers and there’s longing in his voice, making Ten want him more. “My O-”

A barely audible crack sends them both rolling away from each other and into their things, hands reaching for their weapons. Ten’s heart is beating a million miles an hour, searching for the source of the noise. For a moment, everything is still, until they see a shadow. Taeyong jumps on it and they zoom away, out of the darkness of the cave. Ten runs after them and tackles the back of the first stranger he sees, knife on his neck, snatching a handful of blond hair with his fist.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down everyone” says someone.

Ten looks for it. It’s a tall guy, probably an Alpha, dressed fully in hunting attire. Near his feet, there’s the man that Taeyong tackled, with Taeyong’s knife on his neck, so close it’s drawing blood. Three against two, not such bad odds.

“Let him go” says another voice.

And this one belongs to a smaller man with dark hair, further away, whose eyes are fixed on Ten, pointing a rifle at him. He hasn’t seen a fire gun since he was a teenager, but he knows the damage they can do. Now the odds aren’t as nice.

“Mark, relax, everything is fine” says the Alpha, trying to appease the sniper. “Let’s all put our weapons down on the count of three, then we can talk it out, okay? One… Two… Three.”

Ten and Taeyong let the men go and run to one another, Taeyong shielding him protectively, out of instinct. The Alpha helps the man on the floor get up while the other two hug each other close. 

“This stings, man” he complains about the cut in his neck.

“You’ll survive” the Alpha pats him on the back. “Okay, well, I assume you haven’t been in the wilderness long enough to forget how to communicate with other humans. Hello, I’m Johnny.”

Ten and Taeyong say nothing to this.

“This is Jaehyun” he points to his side. “And those are Yuta and Mark.”

Ten shoots a glance at the obvious couple. 

“This is the part where you tell us who you are” says Johnny, remaining friendly.

Can they trust them? Ten takes a good look at them.

“We don’t owe you anything” says Taeyong, and there is a growl in the back of his throat that escapes.

“Wow” says Jaehyun. “A fresh Alpha, I see? You’re pretty strong for that.”

Taeyong is gonna say something but Ten puts one hand on his shoulder. He steps from behind him.

“I’m Ten and he’s Taeyong. May I ask why did you feel the need to get into our cave? We were kinda in the middle of something.”

“I’m sorry” Jaehyun smiles. “I didn’t know it was  _ your  _ cave.”

“We are deeply sorry we interrupted your… moment” says Johnny, now seeing the mark on Ten’s neck.

He pulls his shirt up.

“Can we sit down and talk?” continues Johnny.

Ten and Taeyong look at each other. Whoever the strangers are, at this point they could’ve easily taken them if they wanted, having the upper hand in numbers and weapons. So they just decide to listen to whatever they have to say.

Turns out, Johnny and his friends are from a secluded haven that takes runaways in. Twice a month they go on a run looking for people and hunting for food. Johnny offers to take them back to their compound, but Ten and Taeyong are hesitant. It sounds too perfect to be true.

“How do we know we can trust you?” says Taeyong.

“Look at them” Johnny points at Yuta and Mark, standing to the side, talking. “Mark’s an Omega and he’s here with us. He’s not chained anywhere. They only belong to each other.”

“Belong to each other?” Taeyong frowns.

“They’re fated mates.”

“That’s not a real thing,” says Ten.

“It is. We’ve seen it happening” Johnny says, eyes going from Ten to Taeyong.

Ten watches the supposed fated mates, but what he realizes is that Taeyong is watching him instead, with eyes full of devotion. Ten flusters.

"Let me give you some privacy" Johnny leaves.

“I’ll do whatever you want to do” he whispers.

"You trust me that much?" Ten is shocked and flattered.

Taeyong nods.

"Since I've met you, you've picked nothing but right choices. I might be a little biased because you didn't abandon me to die both times you could."

They laugh. 

"But still. I'll follow you wherever you go."

Taeyong smiles and that makes Ten smile too.

  
  


Ten is honestly not expecting the compound to be this big. The walls hold a whole community inside, with houses and huge gardens. Ten recognizes the herbs he uses as suppressors and feels relieved. They are shown around by a gentle and lively Omega named Jungwoo. 

"And who's your mate?" Taeyong asks off-handedly.

"Oh, I don't have a fixed mate" he smiles. "I'm free to spend my heats with whoever I want. Or just not have heats at all."

"And you chose to do what?" Asks Ten, unable to hold back.

"I just stopped suppressing my heats a while back and I've been with a couple Alphas since. Maybe I'll find a regular one, maybe not. I'm open to the possibilities."

"That sounds good for you" says Taeyong.

Getting to their room, they realize it's a shared bed, but they don't say anything. After all, they were caught in the middle of a marking. Instead, they drop their things and go wash up. The bathing areas are separate, so Ten soaks up alone in a wooden bathtub, scrubbing himself raw, thinking about Taeyong. He said he'd follow him anywhere. But what about now, that they aren't going anywhere anymore? Will Taeyong still want him as a "survival" mate when he can have a proper one? Or as many as he wants? Was that moment in the cave mutual? 

Ten goes back to their room in a new set of clothes, with his lower back in pain. It started a couple hours ago but it was getting persistent and worse. Taeyong is resting against the headboard, reading a book.

"Hey" his eyes light up when he sees Ten. "Are you okay?"

"My lower back is killing me. Why?" He sits on the bed.

"You don't look so good."

Taeyong closes in and puts a hand on his back.

"Ten, you're burning up."

"No, I'm not. It's just the bath…"

"It's not just that. Your smell is so strong… it's incredible" says Taeyong, low rumble in his chest. 

Ten realizes Taeyong is holding his arm and turns to face him.

"I think you're going into heat."

"What? No. That's not possible, I'm taking suppressors" Ten shakes his head.

"Maybe the mark triggered it" he thinks. "Or just being next to me during my rut."

Ten hides his face in his hands and starts to cry. He hates being in heat, hates being vulnerable. 

"It's okay" Taeyong strokes his back. "I'm here… if you want me to."

"What does that mean?" Ten asks, looking at him.

Taeyong doesn't falter.

"That I'll be your Alpha if you still want me to."

Ten feels a tingle where his mark is.

"But we don't have to survive out there anymore" whimpers Ten. "You don't… need me anymore."

"I don't care. I'd choose you everywhere, every time" he says.

That only makes Ten cry harder.

"Ten, it’s okay… Can I hold you?"

He just nods. Taeyong picks him up on his lap and that instantly placates his pain and crying. But the fever gets higher, his clothes getting stuffy. Ten also feels something new, different, pooling in his lower belly. He can also taste Taeyong's scent, so fresh and delicious now, unlike any of the previous times. Ten nuzzles his gland in a reflex and Taeyong shivers. 

"Alpha" he whispers. "I need you."

The words come out of his mouth on their own. It's not something he thought he'd say, but it only seems natural when it comes out. Ten can feel the rumbling in Taeyong's chest, his wolf's happiness at hearing his Omega's wish. He kisses Ten's temple and they look at each other.

"Just don't knot me, please" Ten says. "Even if I ask. I don't wanna risk it."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to" Taeyong takes his hand and kisses it. "I promise."

They just regard one another for a moment. Taeyong has never been as handsome as he is right now. Ten intertwines their fingers and leans in a couple inches, still scared to do what he's wanted for so long. Taeyong pulls him tighter in his arms and their noses brush. Ten drops his eyes closed.

When Taeyong kisses him, it reminds him of the gentle touch of moonlight on his skin. They move their trembling lips, unsure what to do, exploring this new thing they've never done before. But whatever they are doing makes Ten feel good, because his entire body needs more and there's slick in between his thighs. He nibbles on Taeyong's lip hungrily. He pulls back and takes off his shirt under Taeyong's lustful stare. Ten can see his pants are tented at the crotch area and that only spurs him on. His Alpha wants him. He undresses completely and decides to wait, sitting in the middle of the bed. Taeyong first admires him, but Ten isn't ashamed anymore. Then he gets to the edge of the bed and undresses too. 

Taeyong turns back to Ten and cups his face. 

"You're gorgeous."

Ten flutters his eyes closed taking a deep breath. Taeyong kisses him again, stronger, rougher, and Ten welcomes it, wanting it, his body begging to be taken by his Alpha. Their tongues brush and it's heavenly, making Ten let a mewl escape. Taeyong's touch tells him that they are safe now, that there's no need to run or hide, that the danger is over. Ten gives himself over to him, unafraid.

Taeyong lays him down gently and their bodies mold together, Ten's so hot because of his heat and Taeyong's touches, intensifying everything. They keep kissing, choppy grunts and moans filling the room. 

"Your scent... is the most amazing I've ever felt" says Taeyong.

The praise from his Alpha makes Ten whimper.

Taeyong starts kissing down Ten's entire body until he reaches his cock. He takes it into his mouth and sucks gently, making Ten squirm in pleasure, surprised with the touch. While at it, he also massages and slips a finger in the slick covered rim. Ten moans loudly at that, the sensation so good it is overwhelming. Taeyong keeps going and Ten's noises keep increasing. When Ten thinks he can't take it anymore, Taeyong stops and comes back up. He kisses Ten.

"Ready?" He asks him.

Ten nods. He's close to begging at this point, so decides not to open his mouth. Ten widens his legs so Taeyong can fit right between them perfectly and wraps his arms around his neck. He feels the blunt head of his cock pushing in and braces himself for pain, but there is none. It's like his body is welcoming Taeyong, like he belongs there. Like they belong together, intertwined. Ten gasps at the feeling, rolling back his eyes. When he's all the way in, Taeyong's chest rumbles slightly. 

They gaze at each other.

"My Omega" whispers Taeyong against Ten's lips and Ten wants to cry from all the emotions it brings.

So Ten kisses him, trying to distract him from the tears in his eyes. Taeyong starts moving slowly and soon the tears are drying, and Ten's face is changing with the pleasure. He's never felt such a strong sense of belonging, ever, like he does right now in Taeyong's arms. He never wants to be apart, imagines he'll probably die if they do. Ten doesn't know if it's the heat or not, but it all feels too real. As real as the night they met under the stars and full moon. 

Ten wraps his legs around Taeyong, chasing the fire in his loins. He moans loudly and unabashedly, the world outside forgotten. He sinks his nails into Taeyong's back. Ten feels like he's about to explode, a scream already formed at his throat, when Taeyong moves faster and harder. So Ten screams out, letting a thunder take him whole, take all of his body and mind, coating it with unprecedented pleasure and, right as it ends, satisfaction. 

When it's over, Ten is trembling and Taeyong is too. He takes his cock out and starts pumping it fast. Ten blinks his eyes open in time to see Taeyong spill his seed over his belly, mixing with Ten's, his knot apparent now. Taeyong rolls off Ten, catching his breath. They both take a moment to calm their racing hearts.

"That was…" starts Taeyong

"Amazing."

They look at each other and smile. 

"I feel much better already" says Ten. 

Taeyong leans in and kisses him.

"Good."

A knock on the door startles them. They both sit up and Taeyong puts on his pants. Ten pulls the covers to his chin. Taeyong answers the door.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks” says Taeyong.

Someone hands him a basin of water and some pieces of cloth. He brings it to the bedside table.

“Who was it?” asks Ten, curiously.

“Jungwoo. Bringing us supplies for the heat.”

Ten blushes. Taeyong sees this and chuckles with affection.

“I think it was obvious since we got here. Your scent was stronger than usual” says Taeyong. “Let me clean you up.”

Ten pushes the sheets away and lets Taeyong wipe him gently, just relaxing under his Alpha’s devoted stare.

His Alpha.

He is so happy he found Taeyong.

Ten pulls on his shirt and pants again, as there’s another knock on the door. Taeyong opens it.

“Ask if I can go in” Ten can hear Jungwoo talk to him.

“It’s okay” nods Ten.

Jungwoo comes in with a smile, a jar of water and a bowl of cut up fruits.

“Wow. You two smell good together” he remarks, dropping the things on a small table.

Ten blushes furiously.

“Sorry” chuckles Jungwoo. “We are used to talking freely about these things here. And helping whenever we need. Can I come closer?”

“Yes” Ten answers.

Jungwoo sits at the bed. Taeyong moves to drink a cup of water.

“You look good. We noticed you were going into heat right as soon as you entered the gates. And from what Johnny said, we figured you two were mates.”

Ten instinctively touches his mark, which has healed surprisingly fast.

“But it seems like your heat is dying down already” Jungwoo frowns. “Can I touch you?”

Ten nods. Jungwoo puts the back of his hand on Ten’s forehead.

“Yeah, just like I thought.”

“What?” asks Taeyong curiously, chomping down on a watermelon slice.

“It was a reaction from when you marked him as your mate” explains Jungwoo. “The same happened to Mark when Yuta finally did it.”

Ten and Taeyong trade a look.

“Here” says Jungwoo. “Take this.”

Two sachets of herbs fall on Ten’s hand.

“Birth control. Each one lasts for a month. If you want” Jungwoo gets up. “And if you ever need anything from the garden, suppressors, blockers, let me know too.”

“Thanks” smiles Ten.

“We are having a big cook-out by the fire tonight if you want to come” says Jungwoo. “But no pressure, of course. You can stay in if you want to enjoy each other. See you.”

He leaves with a smile. Ten takes a deep breath.

“Here, drink some water” offers Taeyong.

Ten finishes it in a couple gulps. He was parched.

“I’m gonna take these” he says, about the herbs. “I-I…”

“You don’t need to justify yourself” Taeyong takes his hand. “We’ll do whatever you want. Always.”

Ten leans in and pulls Taeyong for a kiss. It feels good to be understood and accepted, even without words. 

He washes down the herbs with water and fruits - even if he never liked them, he learned to eat whatever was available in the wilderness. Then the couple cuddles for a while, just enjoying the closeness and smelling the mixture of their scents together. They end up having sex again, before deciding to go out and see the others for a bit before turning in to sleep. Everyone is surrounding a big fire, where they cooked some meat and vegetables. Jungwoo is huddled close to a black haired Alpha. Mark and Yuta are next to each other, talking to some younger people Ten hasn’t met. Some of them look like they haven’t presented yet. Johnny and Jaehyun are in a circle far off laughing with other men.

Taeyong and Ten sit down on the grass, under the same full moon that watched their meeting for the first time. Taeyong passes his arm around Ten’s back with fondness. They look at each other, faces lit up by the warm orange light. And in those big dark eyes, Ten can see everything - his past, his present, his future. He knows that, whatever happens, they’ll never be apart. That’s his one and only Alpha.

“I love you, Taeyong” he says, voice above a whisper.

Taeyong smiles and kisses Ten softly.

“I love you, my Moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked writing this. i love the high priestess, we get along really well. ♥
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
